librafandomcom-20200214-history
Demonic Princes
The Demonic Princes were created by Kuthian in the citadel of Dis in the Abyss, meant to be his race of gods. But Pelor, with his army of godlings, destroyed Dis, and sealed the Demonic Princes away. There are 19 in all, 13 Demon Lords, who were sealed in the Abyss, and 6 Dukes of Hell, sealed in the Nine Hells of Baator. The Demon Lords were given to power to destroy their enemies, slavering with power, crushing all who would oppose them. The Dukes of Hell were given the cunnning to manipulate whole nations to their ends. Mighty as the Demonic Princes are, they are not gods, for Pelor defeated Kuthian before he could give them that divine spark that would make them something more. Kuthian did not abandon his children to their imprisonment, however, and fashioned them lesser servents, to do their will beyond the wall of their prisons. The Dukes of Hell Abbadon- First Duke of Hell. His sphere encompasses the arrogant, and those who seek power. He embodies the Sin of Pride. Mammon- Second Duke of Hell. His sphere encompasses the betrayers, and those who would smile and call a man freind, while waiting to stab him the back. Belial- Third Duke of Hell. His sphere encompasses the darkness that lies within men's hearts, and has more than once used that tiny seed to corrupt great Paladins and champions of good to the ways of evil. One of the most powerful Dukes of Hell. Leviathan- Fourth Duke of Hell. His sphere encompasses despair, and hopelessness, and those who would not act becuase they were deprived of the will to do so. He embodies the Sin of Sloth. Mahomet- Fifth Duke of Hell. His sphere encompasses exploitation, and the unquenchable thrist for affulence. Many souls have fallen to him, without even realizing it. He embodies the Sin of Greed. Asmodeus- Sixth Duke of Hell. His sphere encompasses secret plots of politics, including assasination or slander, and spiteful rumors. He takes delight in seeing an honest man's reputation ruined by rumor, and watching as he is consumed by shame. The Demon Lords Baal- A Demon Lord. His sphere encompasses the crushing of the weak by the small. He smiles on tyrants and warlords who are cruel to their people, while fattening their freinds and family on sweat of the enslaved. Murmur- A Demon Lord. His sphere encompasses the cries and screams of battle. His servents can sometimes be found in the thickest part of a battle, stealing the sounds of conflict and bringing them back to their master. He also has dominion over those who come back from war, but not as the same men as when they rode to battle. It is said of these "broken men" that the only thing they can hear is crash of steel on steel. Spite Elementals are his servents. Moloch- A Demon Lord. His sphere encompasses hunger, and the devouring of the innocent. He is the patron of cannibals and of the obssessed. He embodies the Sin of Gluttony. Malphas- A Demon Lord. His sphere encompasses madness, and the sacking of cities after conquest. He vents his fury unabated at any foe who gets in his way. Orias- A Demon Lord. His sphere encompasses the night sky, and the shadows below it. He can tell the future, but often twists it, to the dertriment of the recipient. Raum- A Demon Lord. His sphere encompasses fury and bloodlust. Raum stokes the fires of hate in a heart, until it bursts forth in a murderous storm. Rage increases your strength, and gives you the power to destroy your foes, and protect what you love, teaches Raum. He embodies the Sin of Wrath. Vassago- A Demon Lord. His sphere encompasses the earth, and the past. He knows the location of many powerful ancient artifacts, and is always looking for more. He knows the past like no other being, and barters this information in return for the services of various scholars and mages. Also has dominion over the undead. Is one of the most powerful Demon Lords. Naberius- A Demon Lord. His sphere encompasses curses. To go against this Demon Lord is invite misfortune on you and your family for many generations to come. Valefar- A Demon Lord. His sphere encompasses taking by force what belongs to others. He tempts people to steal, or to murder neighbors and take their possesions. He embodies the Sin of Envy. Leraje- A Demon Lord. His sphere encompasses pestilence. Is considered by many to be amongst the "freindliest" of the Demon Lords, as he eases the suffering of the sick. Little do they know that this aid comes at a price- the sick man's soul. Vual- A Demon Lord. His sphere encompasses dark impulses, and the fufilment of evil desires. Often called The Ravisher, he delights in the violation of women. He embodies the Sin of Lust. Procell- A Demon Lord. His sphere encompasses mutiny, revolution, and Destruction. Is sometimes called the Lord of the Hanged. He delights in manipulating a village to rebel against and kill a virtueous lord. He sends his servents to burn down buildings, just for the fun of hearing the screams of those trapped inside. Nerull- Once a Demon Lord, now the God of Death, Nerull is the only Demon Lord ever to escape his imprisonment. He found the secret of the divine spark, and ascended to godhood. Now, he works the will of Kuthian, leading the armies of the Demon Lords during the Divine War. His sphere encompasses grisly death and damnation.